Find Me
by BetterxWithxAxPen
Summary: Set After "Dark Of The Moon". True love has a way of bringing you back together. Be it fate, destiny.. Or your Auto Bot bringing you to her after a fight with someone else.. M&S Some Carly Bashing. Not Really For Carly Fans. Rating May Change Later On.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Boyce Avenue would be more famous than LMFAO and Mikaela would still be in Transformers -_-;_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Readers should expect this from me by now. I owe, then competely start a new story because of a random burst of inspiration. Or, as I like to call it, obsession _ I randomly became addicted to Transformers again, I blame the movies being on FX, to be honest. That, and my love of the Sam and Mikaela relationship. I am sorry, but Carly and Sam.. They dont seem real to me. Carly's character clearly is the opposite of Mikaela's. She is used mainly for sex appeal. She holds no substance within the movie, unlike Mikaela, who was more involved than just being the sexy girl on Sam's arm. Yes. Team Megan on that decision the director made. And, since I just ranted and know I must go to the story already, this story found a song that represents it perfectly. I found it by accident, on Youtube, by a band I have loved for a while. "Find Me" by Boyce Avenue. It has become the fuel behind what this story is about.. Enjoy..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Find Me<strong>

**By: Kagome4455**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Sam had no idea Bee would take him here. Of all the places in the world to go, why here? Why this place that held so many memories Sam thought he would never see again? They could have gone to the military base, a hotel, hell even his parent's house. Same town, less memories like this. Less memories of her.. Then again, deep down, Sam found himself not surprised. In fact, he should have expected this. He did see this coming, somewhere deep within his brain.. Or was it his heart..?<p>

The way things happened, as he thought about it, seemed to all lead to this outcome. He had gotten into Bee, fuming with such anger, he actually wanted to put his fist through a wall. His entry was so violent, the slam of the car door made Bee exclaim with a painful "Chirp" in shock. Sam had felt bad, and planned to apologize once his anger was cooled. At the moment, all he wanted was to escape. He ordered Bee to drive, to just get him the fuck out of there, as far from this house, and this woman, as possible. Bee usually asked Sam what was wrong, but the urgency he sensed was too great, so he sped away. He was gone so fast, the human that ran out of the house after them didnt stand a chance, she merely stood there, sobbing as she watched Bee's tail lights disappearing quickly down the street. The Auto Bot felt horrible, but he knew he had to take care of Sam. Sam was his priority over anything and anyone right now..

For a half hour, they drove in silence. Sam was too angry, too frustrated, too upset to speak. Bee was too worried to say a word. But they both knew Sam had to say something, only Sam knew where they were headed now..

Sam felt like his heart was racing as fast as his Auto Bot was. He couldnt think straight. Hands ran through his hair, angry tears welling up in his eyes making seeing where they were headed impossible. He was a mess. All he could hear were words that couldn't ever be taken back, all he could think of was how he had finally had to admit the truth to himself. She wasn't the one. She didn't understand him as he thought she did. Carly wasn't right for him.. And fighting to keep it all together had finally taken its toll on him. He didn't know where to go. Only that he couldnt go back and face her. Not now. Not after realizing he could no longer try with her. He could barely speak as he gave Bee the only order that came to mind, the only thought he could master up when it came to where to go.

"Just take me to where I feel no pain.."

Just saying that command alone seemed to make everything in Sam shut down. He felt drained in every way possible. He sank in his seat, knowing Bee felt it too, since his seat began to slowly recline until Sam was laying down fully. The weight of all that happened seemed to drag him down further into a darkness that made his eyes droop to a close. All he saw before he fell asleep was street lamps turning into high way signs. Then darkness..

Sam didn't even want to think, for a moment, how fast Bumblebee had to drive to reach their destination at the time they did.

But they were here, just as the sun was rising in the California sky. He stood on the hill, seeing the city of Tranquility, seeing his old hometown with new eyes. The eyes of a man who never in a million years thought he would be here for more than the occassional family function or maybe his high school reunion, and that was a large maybe. A hand ran through his hair, knowing exactly the ritual of this specific time, of a specific girl. Bumbleebee must have known too, why else would they be here, right now, knowing she could be here at any moment..? If she still kept her ritual of coming here in the morning to think before work, that is..

And, even if she did show up, see him, know he was here, what made him think she would want to talk anyway? They didn't break up on good terms. He could blame her until he was blue in the face, but it was all his fault. He broke them apart. He tried to be normal, and when that didn't work, he became too involved. He neglected her. He forgot her and didn't see her pain. Didn't see the worry that came to her face every night when he didn't call or even bother to send a text. When seeing him became a rare occurance. He broke her, and blamed her when she walked away to save herself. Moved away because seeing her was too hard. Refered to her as "The Other One" in conversation with anyone, as if she didn't exist. As if their past was just another story that may or may not have been true. He never spoke to her again. And now here he was, waiting for her as if he hadn't been a complete asshole.

The thought made him gulp and he nervously scrambled to get off Bee's hood, wanting to get back into the car and go hide in the safety of his old bedroom at his parent's house. She would be so angry. The image of her, hands on her hips, crystal blue eyes glaring at him with such rage, made a shiver go down his spine. Still a sexy image, if he was asked.. His hand was on the door, opening it to try and hide, when the sound of a reving motorcycle engine stopped him cold. His gaze rose from the door nervously, seeing the figure of a woman, clad in a white, thin strapped sundress, straddling the bike until she turned it off, getting off the bike gracefully. He gulped once more, throat dry, watching as she took her helmet off, familiar black waves cascading down with a small shake of her head. Those eyes, the piercing blue, went to him instantly, pain in them, shock on her face, along with some sadness that could only stem from secret longing.

"Sam.." Her voice spoke his name in a broken whisper that he heard loud and clear.

He let go of Bee's door, daring himself to move from his Auto Bot to her form, eyes never leaving her as he approuched. But he didn't dare touch her, didn't dare hold her as he wanted to. He knew he had some unfinished business back in Washington to take care of. He knew loving her again and getting her to forgive him would be a journey not even the Auto Bots would take. But he spoke her name, slightly shocked at the affection that laced his tone. The want. The longing need for the woman before him. Bumblebee indeed knew best..

"Mikaela..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. More to come, I promise. All questions will be answered, more rants will be ranted, and stories I owe will (Eventually) be updated! No flames, please. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Kagome4455**_


End file.
